villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Antroz
Antroz is a villain from the BIONICLE series. He also serves as one of the main antagonists in 2008 storyline. Antroz was also a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta, the leader of the Makuta Strike Force and the Makuta of Xia. He was voiced by History Approximately 100,000 years ago, Antroz and the other Makuta were created by the Great Beings, using the substance known as the Antidermis. When the Brotherhood of Makuta came into being, he eventually became a member of the organization as the high-ranking commander of the army. A few years later; when the League of the Six Kingdoms led by Pridak attempt to overthrow the Great Spirit, Antroz was assigned by Makuta Miserix to assist Teridax and their army to stop the rebellion. While Teridax and the others went to Metru Nui to attack Pridak and his allies, Antroz, Gorast, Vamprah and Bitil went to Po-Metru to launch an ambush on the Barraki fortress. During the ambush, Antroz and Gorast successfully overpowered Kalmah while Vamprah and Bitil defeated Ehlek with ease. Later after quite sometimes, Miserix assigned Antroz to supervise the island of Xia, which he later supervised its population and their activities. When Teridax eventually succumbed to the dark side and immediately demanded a Convocation to reveal his plan and claim leadership, Antroz was the third one to side with him after Gorast was the first one to side with him. When the Toa Nuva and their allies stormed into Destral, Antroz was ordered by Icarax to stop them from reaching to the Codrex. He then got into the Jetrax T6 and engaged Pohatu in Rockoh T3 and Lewa in Axalara T9 in the ariel combat. The three vehicles clashed as Later, Antroz got back on his feet, only to witness the Energy Storms began to wreck Destral. Realising that Teridax had betrayed him and the rest of the Brotherhood, he desperately have Mutran to get him out of the island, which Mutran refused to do so due to him obsessed with the storm. Helpless and trapped, Antroz was then destroyed by the storm. Personality Antroz was a skilled, tactical, and persuasive commander and an accomplished warrior. Unlike Makuta Teridax, he did not underestimate his foes. He also had a rare sense of honor, opposing cheating and deceit and wishing to win a fight fairly. Powers and Abilities Antroz was the Brotherhood's most strategic commander and a skillful Makuta warrior. Armed with Gallery Antroz set.png.png|Antroz in his set form. Jjjimage.jpg|Antroz in his Jetrax T6 form. Comic Antroz.png|Antroz and Radiak as seen in the comics. Antroz Team Up.png|Antroz and Radiak in their set forms. Set Charged Jetrax T6.png|Antroz piloting Jetrax T6. JetraxHijacked.png|Antroz hijacking Jetrax T6. Trivia *Antroz had a higher position in the Brotherhood of Makuta and would have been the new leader if Teridax died. However, this never happen because Teridax was more intelligent than him and have a bigger plans and Antroz eventually died after he realized that he was betrayed by his master. *Antroz is likely named after one of the bat species, the pallid bat called Antrozous pallidus. *Unlike the other Phantoka Makuta, his form is draconic in appearance. He is also the only one that resembles a humanoid at all. *He is also the only Makuta to ever ride on the vehicle. Navigation pl:Antroz Category:BIONICLE Villains Category:Military Category:Arrogant Category:Deceased Category:Right-Hand Category:Murderer Category:Terrorists Category:Honorable Category:Pawns Category:Vampires Category:Humanoid Category:Minion Category:Leader Category:Brainwashers Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Monsters Category:Male Category:Mongers Category:Aliens Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Abusers Category:Betrayed Category:Psychopath Category:Liars Category:Demon Category:Thief Category:Strategic Category:Ferals Category:Book Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Fighters Category:One-Man Army Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Oppressors Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Xenophobes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Trickster Category:Homicidal Category:Sadists Category:Wrathful Category:Warlords Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Brutes Category:Opportunists Category:Provoker Category:Archenemy Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Dragons Category:Fragmental Category:Lego Villains